Chapter 106
September 4th: Part 5 (9月4日(5), Kugatsu Yokka (5)) is the 106th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis At the hideout, Pakunoda reads Hisoka's fortune. She becomes uneasy and hands it to the rest of the Phantom Troupe. It says that Hisoka will sell the secrets of the moons to the client with the red eyes. Nobunaga, starting to get angry, looks at the fortune and realizes that Hisoka sold out Uvogin. Drawing his sword, Nobunaga asks Hisoka if it's true, only for him to continue to play with his cards. Taking that as a "yes", Nobunaga prepares to attack Hisoka only to be blocked by the Troupe. Franklin says that they should hear Hisoka out first. Franklin asks him what happened the previous week and Hisoka says he can't answer that but can confirm what the fortune says is true. Shalnark asks him why he can't answer. Hisoka replies that if he did explain, they'd understand why he can't explain so he won't. He adds that if the Troupe won't accept that, he's prepared to defend himself. Nobunaga charges at Hisoka who in return, prepares to counter-attack. When Nobunaga is teleported to a different area, he and Hisoka become confused. Chrollo had used one of his abilities on Nobunaga and tells him to shut up. He orders Hisoka to answer his questions if he can. Chrollo asks him what secrets he had revealed and Hisoka replies that he revealed the Troupe's Nen abilities. Chrollo asks whose and Hisoka replies Chrollo's, Uvogin's, Shizuku's, Machi's, Franklin's, Shalnark's, and his own abilities. Chrollo then asks him what the client's Nen abilities are, what he looks like, and what type of relationship Hisoka has with the client, however, Hisoka can't answer any of them. Nobunaga is not happy about this and becomes enraged further. Chrollo deduces that the "Chain User" has at least two abilities. The first one is what he used to capture Uvogin and the second one is what's keeping Hisoka from speaking. The latter ability being similar to the "Sword of Law". It imposes multiple rules on the victim much to what Hisoka is dealing with. Chrollo thinks that Hisoka is under some sort of attack and if he speaks, he'll be in danger. Hisoka, becoming aroused at Chrollo's intellect, decides that he must be the one to kill him. Though Chrollo is unsure if the "Chain User" is using Manipulation or Conjuration, he knows it's a formidable ability. Shalnark says that if he's using Conjuration, he can also fight hand to hand, which is a big difference compared to Manipulation. If he's a Manipulator, he may become powerless if he's separated from the item he's manipulating. Phinks, unsure if a conjured chain could stop Uvogin, is told that if the chain had a paralyzing effect or if multiple conditions had to be met, it would have been simple. Though they can't be 100% sure due to the restriction of Hisoka speaking of the subject, these are highly possible situations. It's then revealed that there isn't a "Sword of Law" on Hisoka and he's refusing to speak of his own will. He used his Texture Surprise to change his fortune. Machi being the only member to know of this ability, thinks that it can only be used to protect or treat himself. His Texture Surprise can become an animal, a vegetable, a mineral, soil, or ink as it has over 1,000 textures. He used it to change the text on his prediction. Hisoka knows that if he's found out, he'll be risking his life, but it's all worth it if he can fight Chrollo. Knowing that the Troupe is trying to deduce who the last person to die will be, since Feitan, Kortopi, and Phinks couldn't have their predictions done, it must be one of them. While the Troupe decides what to do, Milluki is shown leaving a restaurant, looking for more food. Chrollo then decides that the Phantom Troupe will stay in Yorknew City. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_106 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc